carcercitystoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carcer City Stories Wiki
Plot Main Article: Missions Due to extremely high levels of pollution, Carcer Island has been put under quarantine. Duder, a forklift operator at Port of Carcer working for his boss and family friend FAMILY FRIEND. Duder takes up some odd jobs for Chris, a nightclub owner. After a few missions alternating between working for FAMILY FRIEND and Chris, Duder is hired by Chris to break into a hotel to steal an incriminating dossier from a journalist's room. Amigo, who never approved of Duder working for Chris, is unhappily convinced to help him steal the dossier. On the ride back to the port Amigo takes a look at the dossier, and sees that Chris faked the pollution warning and caused the quarantine to keep people stuck on the island and, due to the panic about the quarantine, on Chris' drugs to keep themselves from worrying, making Chris a rich man. Amigo tells Duder to show this to the authorities, Duder says that although he does not approve, he knows he'll be killed, or worse, if he reveals this information to the public, and tells BROTHER to "try not to worry about it". Unbeknownst to Duder, Amigo steals the dossier and turns it into the authorities. A short time later, Duder receives a call from Chris, telling him he's been arrested for fraud and for producing and selling highly dangerous drugs. Chris blames Duder for his arrest and tells him to visit him in prison. Duder calls Amigo and asks what he knows about this, Amigo admits to stealing the dossier and turning it in. Duder is furious. There is a news report about Chris being arrested for causing the quarantine, and that after inspection, although the pollution levels are high, they are not as high as they thought, and the quarantine of the island has been lifted. While visiting Chris in prison, Duder tries to explain that Amigo stole the evidence, but that it was a misunderstanding and that he'll get Chris out of jail somehow. Chris tells Duder that he doesn't care what he has to say and that he's going to destroy Duder's life for destroying his business. After leaving the prison, Duder calls FAMILY FRIEND to tell tell him Duder and Amigo are leaving Carcer, but the phone call is interrupted by gunshots on FAMILY FRIEND's side of the call. Duder makes his way to the port and finds many of Chris' men searching for FAMILY FRIEND. Duder fights his way through the port to find FAMILY FRIEND. When he finds FAMILY FRIEND he sees that he is badly injured and needs medical attention. Duder drives FAMILY FRIEND to the hospital while being chased by Chris' men. After he drops FAMILY FRIEND off, he decides that he needs to take vengeance on Chris for what he has done. Duder calls Mary-Beth, saying he and Amigo need a place to stay. Mary-Beth says Duder and Amigo can stay at her place. Characters Good dudes *Duder McBummer - Protagonist *FAMILY FRIEND - Duder's boss and a friend of Duder's father. Middle age stevedore at Port of Carcer, turns a blind eye to shady dealings and suspicious cargo at his Port in exchange for bribes. *Mary-Beth Williams - Duder's childhood friend from when they both lived in Vice City, moved to Liberty City with her uncle Phil Cassidy after her aunt Mary-Jo died of beetus, then started a small deli business in Upstate Liberty. *Amigo McBummer - Duder's brother Bad dudes *Chris Rook - Owner of Digital Underground, antagonist. *Mr Lizard - ??? Random duders *Phil Barber - Owner of Phil's Barbers. * Klaus - Forklift driver at Port of Carcer Locations Carcer City Central East Los Albos *Kane's Warehouses *Carcer Cab Co. *Carcer Chem Factory *Carcer Church *Digital Underground *Fitzgerald Mills *Jefferson Heights *Jefferson Houses *Kilmarnock Power Station *Port of Carcer West Los Albos Darkwoods *Darkwoods Forest *Darkwoods Penitentiary Portland Staunton Island Shoreside Vale *The Planetarium Upstate Liberty * Deli * Liberty City Bank *Liz's Place Radio Stations Main article: Radio Stations Vehicles Cars *Infernus *Locust *Weeny Public Service / Emergency *Taxi *Bus *Carcer Bus *Carcer City Metro *Squad Car *Ambulance *Locomotive Motorcycles *Ventoso Special Vehicles *Pizza Whip *Mantis *Growler *Monowheel Weapons Melee Weapons *Brass Knuckles *Screwdriver *Hammer *Knife *Meat Cleaver *Golf Club *Shovel *Pool Cue *Nightstick *Baseball Bat *Machete *Katana *Chainsaw : All melee weapons (excluding Brass Knuckles and Chainsaw) will have a stealth kill option, similar to the knife Handguns *Glock *Silenced 9mm *Desert Eagle Shotguns *Pump Action Shotgun (III version) *Stubby Shotgun (VCS version) *SPAS-12 Submachine Guns *Scorpion *UZI *MP5 Assault Rifles *AK-47 *M16 Rifles *Lever-Action Rifle *Bolt-Action Rifle Heavy Weapons *Flamethrower *Rocket Launcher *Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher *M-60 Projectiles *Tear Gas *Molotov Cocktail *Grenade *Satchel Charges Handheld Items *Fire Extinguisher *Spray Can *Camera Gifts *Flowers *Cane *Dildos and Vibrators Special Items *Night Vision and Thermal Goggles *Parachute Others *Detonator Misc. *Outfits Category:Browse